Joey graceffa and Whitney milam
by Emily2753
Summary: What have they gotten each other for Christmas and how will this effect their relationship?


**Joey graceffa and Whitney milam**

Whitney pov- I am going to joeys so we could watch some Legend of Korra. It is fabulous! I put on some black skinny jeans, a plain top with a statement necklace, and some boots. It is fabulous! It is almost Christmas so we are exchanging gifts tonight. I have a friend who does graphic design so I got him to make a huge poster with all his favorite things hunger craft, totoro, all the books he loves, pikmin, Pokemon, YouTube, a reference to the amazing race, and a whole bunch of his friends plus some other things. I thought it was a cute idea and I think he will like it. I am excited to see him because I miss him. I think I like him. I continue to drive to his house just jamming to some marina and the diamonds. When I get there joey looks nice with jeans and a button down. He already has his camera out.

_Joey pov_- "hey guys I'm here with Whitneyanya. You looking good girl." I say this jokingly for the camera but she looks so pretty tonight. I invited Whitney over so we could hang since storytellers production is over I don't see her as much. Sawyer isn't home he is on another date.  
"Thank you joeyanya." She says laughing. She has always been good sport about the vlogging some of my other friends hate it. Not to mention any names but she meows.  
"We are about to exchange gifts so see you on the flip side." I say and turn off the camera. I run and get Whitney's gift.

Whitney's pov- Joey comes back with a small box. "Joey I need you to help me get your gift out of my car." I say. "Okay" he says. I start and he follows me. I am in the driveway unlocking my car when I trip over a rock and Joey catches me. He looks down at me with a smile like he is debating something and then he helps me up and we get the gift and go back to the house.  
"Joey open yours first." I say. He says okay. "O MY GOSH. Thank you Whitney so much this is going on my wall as soon as possible! I love it so much." He says then gives me a long hug. I can smell his Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. I is heavenly. "Okay now open yours." He says excited. I tear the paper and open the small box to a necklace with a small W on it. "Oh joey it is beautiful." I say. He is smiling. "I saw it and thought of you." He says.

_Joey pov_- "Joey I love it so much" she gets up and hugs me. She is so small and adorable. I wish she would like me. "Can you help me put the necklace on?" She asks as she takes off her necklace she has on. "Yes" I say. She walks over to the mirror and moves her hair. I put it on her and she turns around and hugs me. Then she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Now is my chance.

Whitney pov- I get worried because I don't want those rumors.  
"Whitney want to play truth or truth.?" Joey asks.  
"What is that?" I ask.  
"It is like truth or dare without the dare." He explains.  
"Sure." I say. We go and sit back on the couch. Joey goes first. "What is something illegal you did?"  
"I trespassed in japan into abandoned buildings." I answer. I have a hard time coming up with a question.  
"Have you ever kissed a guy? Not counting Shane Dawson." I ask.  
"Yes." He says and then he blushes. I say it is okay. I want to ask who he likes (wishing it is me) He asks some more questions and they get more and more personal till I ask  
"Who is your crush?"

_Joeys pov_- I don't know what to say. I could say her but what if she doesn't feel the same way. I could say cat but what if she does feel the same way? I get up and tell her to grab the box the necklace came in. There is a surprise.

Whitney's pov- hI grab the necklace box and sit next to joey. He lifts the fluff and there is a J charm that is the same as my W. "I like you." He says. I sit and smile. We sit there for a second then he starts to turn away. "It is okay if you don't like me back." He says.

_Joey pov_- I get up and walk over toward the window. I then hear Whitney get up and run over towards me. She grabs my shoulder turns me and I about say something else but she kisses me I hold her at the waist as she holds around my neck. The kiss is magical I feel sparks and fireworks. We pull apart. "Whitney this charm is for your necklace if you want it." I say as I place it in her palms. she smiles "Will you help me get it on the necklace?" She says. I put it on and say "Whitney I think you are so pretty and smart and I just really like you."

Whitney pov- "joey I feel the same way." I say holding his hands. "Can we not vlog this yet? Please." I ask.  
"Yeah sure I didn't want to anyway I will just say my camera died before I could film the gifts." He says. " thank you." I hug him. The rest of the night was uneventful we watched a bunch of shows on netflix and cuddle. I leave at 2 in the morning. "You shouldn't go it is the middle of the night." He says. "I have to my roommate will flip out." I say grabbing my boots. "I will text you when I get home." I tell him and give him a kiss on the cheek. I grab my keys, purse, and coat and walk towards the door. I turn around and we kiss again and it feels just as special as the first. "I love you" he whispers in my ear. I walk out and touch my necklace with the w & j together it makes me get butterflies and I love it and him.


End file.
